


Cipher Falls

by MsDancealot101



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Cipher Falls, Gravity Falls Oregon, Gravity Falls References, Multi, Other, Returning to Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDancealot101/pseuds/MsDancealot101
Summary: Three kids awaken in gravity falls with no recollection of their pasts, dawning strange birthmarks....it's up to the pines family to figure out who they are and....if they're connected to the one eyed demon Bill cipher..
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Original Character(s), Dipper Pines & Ford Pines & Mabel Pines & Stan Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez & Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Reborn

  
_**Chapter One: Reborn…** _

  
“You’re making a mistake! I'll give you anything! Money, fame, riches, infinite power, your own Galaxy, please!” 

  
The triangle was on his knees begging, this couldn't be the end. The most powerful demon in the universe, destroyed by a simple memory erase.. 

  
“WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!”, He screeched as his body started to shift and change right before Stan's eyes. 

  
“nruter yam I taht rewop tneicna eht ekovni I !nrub ot emoc sah emit ym ,L-T-O-L-O-X-A!”. 

  
His hand reached out to Stan, screaming his last dying words.. 

  
“STANLEY!”,his words echoed, trailing into darkness…. 

  
Bipper gasped as he woke up, sweat beads all over his face. He looked around, realizing he was back in his makeshift tent. 

  
“I-It's just another nightmare….that's all”, He said to himself, as if he was trying to believe everything was alright…. 

  
He had only been alive for a couple of days, waking up to a bird trying to peck his eyes out on the first day. His experiences on Earth weren't the best but he made do… 

  
He laid back down on to the pile of leaves, staring at two ants fighting over a crumb. His fingers traced over the small bumps on his arm, sending a small shiver down his spine... 

  
“Gah, why do these itch so bad?”, He murmured to himself has he began to hastily scratch them… 

  
It didn't do much help, just made the bumps redden and become more itchy. Bipper didn't know where he was, how he got there or any memories beyond these woods. 

  
He sat up in frustration, wincing in pain as one of the bumps was cut open, and now a strange red liquid was trickling out. 

  
Bipper stared at his nails, then the strange liquid. Curiosity filled his thoughts as his yellowed eyes locked on the crimson substance. 

  
Then, he hesitantly licked it. Lips smacked as the iron taste coated his tongue. His nose scrunched in disgust as he began to spit it back out. 

  
Whatever this was, it did not taste good. 

  
Bipper decided to wrap it up with a small piece of strange leaf, or at least he thought it was a leaf. It was really a stained cloth that seemed to have been torn off of the fabric it was attached to. 

  
He crawled out of his tent and slipped on his leaf belt. His foot kicked the tent he made and it easily came apart and fumble down to a pile of sticks and leaves. 

  
A soft breeze blew by as he prepared himself for today's adventure, only himself and the trees to guide him. 

  
The forest was mostly quiet and peaceful, he enjoyed it that way. 

  
He squeaked as his stomach grumbled, he hadn't eaten much since he first open his eyes, except maybe a few leaves. 

  
Bipper looked around for something to eat, since he just recently woken with a lack of memory, everything was food to him. 

  
He jumped up and tried to pull down a branch when an acorn hit him on the head. His body went into a more defensive pose as his eyes glanced around frantically for the source. 

  
Growling, he went back to food hunting. 

  
A soft aroma filled the air, something he never smelt before…. 

  
It smelled delicious, and fruity. He turned his focus to the smell, following it as leaves crunched under his barefeet. 

  
He passed a few trees til he came to a small bunch of flowers, filled with pollen. Tugging on the flower, he pulled it out of the ground and sniffed it. 

  
Wriggling his nose, it felt very strange… 

  
He closed his eyes as he mouth slowly opened as if he was going to yawn… 

  
“Achoo!”, He let out a tiny cute sneeze. His eyes blink in astonishment….he had never sneezed before. 

  
“Achoo!”. 

  
His nose let out another sneeze, he sniffed and rubbed his watery eyes. A soft rumble came from below, his stomach still commanded to be filled. 

  
So Bipper did the reasonable thing….and ate the flower. Scarfing it down quickly, coughing up bits and pieces right after. 

  
The flower didn't taste very good, but it didn't matter now, the deed was done. 

  
He continued walking through the forest, the more he traveled, the more familiar it felt… 

  
Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't even notice a voice calling out to him… 

  
“Hey! Hey you!” 

  
Bipper looked up, looking around. An expression of confusion showed on his face. A tiny being with a brown beard and a pointy hat jumped up and down, waving his hands. 

  
“Hey kid, down here!”, The being exclaimed. 

  
Bipper screamed and kicked the tiny being. He watched as the being sailed into the sky and landed with a thud a few feet away.

He had never met another being like him before, as it is clear to see. He hugged himself as he walked towards the tiny being. 

  
“Ok, ok that was a bit uncalled for.” The tiny being brushed himself off. 

  
“W-wh...ag….hng…..keesh”,Bipper said. 

  
The being looked confused, Bipper actually talked in grunts and weird sounds, he didn't really know English…. 

  
“Um...do you speak English or a weird language cause this is becoming a bit awkward…”, the tiny guy looked a bit nervous. 

  
Bipper tilted his head, crouching down. He didn't really understand the guy either. 

  
“Ok, um...I'm Jeff...what's your name?” 

  
Bipper's mind tried to understand that sentence, he bit his cheek lightly, chewing in his index finger. 

  
“J-heh...eef….ne-maim?”,he questioned. 

  
Jeff chuckled nervously,”y'know, what people call you? Like...uh...Hey Jeff, how ya been!”. 

  
“Peee….pol?”,Bipper looked completely lost… 

  
Jeff looked slightly surprised by this,” you don't have a name?....do ya?” 

  
Bipper shook his head slowly, not fully understanding but going along with what the little man said. 

  
Jeff tapped his tiny boot, looking at bipper's attire. He snapped his finger, his face brightening. 

  
“I'll call you leafy!” 

  
Bipper blinked in a daze, but smiled a bit. He seemed to really like that name…

Jeff smiled back,” let's show you to the fellas!”.

“Fel-as?”,Bipper, I mean Leafy, questioned as he followed his new friend deeper into the woods…


	2. Big Questions and Tiny Answers

  
_**Chapter Two: Big Questions, Tiny Answers….** _

  
Bipper curiously followed this strange tiny man into a different part of the forest. All attention from the other tiny men turned to stare at him as he was brought into their home. 

  
“ Hey guys, this is leafy. Leafy, this is Carson….Steve...Jason….and Carl...and...Boy, do you have a lot of fellas to meet.” Jeff continued to say names but most of them were ignored. 

  
Bipper sat down and looked at his surroundings, feeling the grass and the moss surrounding him. The moss was soft and moist, like a tiny pillow. His fingers dug into the ground, watching as the dirt broke and crumbled between his fingers. 

  
“And I think that’s everyone...Welcome to the Gnomes, kid!” Jeff smiled, pulling Leafy closer to him,” How about we make u some actual clothes first...kinda weird having you walking around almost naked..”. 

  
Bipper was taken to a small room where he was shoved to a small set of gnomes, who started to measure the different parts of his body. He was fascinated with everything around him, all of it was so new to him.. 

  
He grabbed some of the fabric and fumbled it around. He looked closer, analyzing the intricate design with each thread that wove together to make this strange new material. His attention switched back to the gnomes who shoved him into a chair and went to work. 

  
Bipper walked out with his new, gnomish attire, he especially liked his new hat. He waddled around as he followed Jeff, these new things on his feet felt weird…   


  
Bipper’s attention turned back to his surroundings, everything had a soft, peaceful feel to it as the tree loomed over them, as if the trees were their guardians. 

  
As days passed, Bipper blended in and learned how the gnomes behaved...mostly. He was a very curious little fella and often got into situations he shouldn’t be in, luckily Jeff always found a way to get him out. 

  
Bipper watched outside the door as it rained heavily outside, it was the first time he ever saw rain. Jeff started to block the door with a rock that was twice his size, grunting as he did so. Bipper watched as the rock closed out the view of the rain and the moss that blanketed the trees, trapping them inside.. 

  
“Why can’t I watch the rain again?”, He asked, hugging his knees. 

  
“Because…” Jeff wheezed, short of breath,” The rain...can..be...dangerous.” 

  
Bipper just became more confused, it seemed just fine to him. He decided not to question it any further, Jeff always knew best anyways… 

  
Bipper crawled over to his bed and covered up with his small blanket. Jeff said goodnight and went to bed as well, clearly tired from his kingly duties. Bipper stared at the rock as the darkness consumed his sight. The putter of the rain was very soothing, like nature was trying to make a song...a lullaby perhaps. 

  
His eyelids became heavy as he drifted off into a deep slumber. 

  
When the next day came along, the rain formed puddles that scattered across the ground overnight. He looked onto the puddles, his face became slightly pale...   


  
Little did he know he saw his own reflection for the first time… 

  
He quickly tried to get the person out, panicking as he truly believed someone was stuck in the puddle. The person could’ve be sincerely hurt, or worse! 

  
“SOMEONE’S TRAPPED!!”. He exclaimed as the gnomes came over, all muttering in confusion as they couldn’t see anyone but murky water. 

  
“What do you mean there’s someone trapped?”,Jeff came over and asked, due to the draw of attention Bipper gave to himself… 

  
He paused, noticing the person was gone,” They were right here!”, he stared at the puddle as the dirt soon settled once again.

Bipper panted as he looking back the puddle as saw a faint reflection of himself return into view. Jeff came over and looked into the puddle as Bipper pointed straight at his reflection, which made Jeff burst into laughter. 

  
“W-what's so funny?! They need our help!”. 

  
“Leafy, that's your reflection!”, he chuckled. 

  
“My reflection?”, Bipper stared at Jeff,” What’s a reflection?”. 

  
Jeff breathed heavily, leaning against Bipper. Bipper was a bit curious, but also agitated because Jeff laughed at him, making him feel a bit...stupid. 

  
“Your reflection is um...it's what you look like...ya know….” Jeff explained. 

  
Bipper looked back into the puddle,” So...that’s what I look like?” 

  
Jeff nodded and turned to the others,” Alright, false alarm, false alarm! No one is hurt!”. 

  
The gnomes scattered, grunting and mumbling as they left. Bipper continued to stare at his reflection….Was this how he really looked? Is this what everyone saw everyday? Bipper touched his face, watching his reflection mimic his movements…. 

  
This….was him. 

  
He sighed, feeling kinda stupid for thinking someone else was in the puddle. He hated not knowing things, making him seem like a fool to everyone else. He felt everyone gave him judging glances, no matter how hard Jeff convinced him everything was ok. 

  
“Hey, you ok?”,Jeff sounded concerned… 

  
Bipper looked at him, then back at the puddle. There was a small moment of silence… 

  
“Is this really me?”, he croaked. 

  
Jeff stared at Bipper, his face brightened with an idea. He stuck his hand into the puddle, swishing the murky water around. Bipper watched as his reflection quickly vanished, then appeared. 

  
Jeff smiled,” see, there’s no one in there, so that's definitely you!” 

  
Bipper smiled at Jeff’s efforts to make him feel ok. Jeff became someone he could look up to, not physically cause he's so darn short, but mentally. Jeff taught Bipper almost everything he knew...but yet it wasn’t enough.. 

  
Bipper hugged Jeff,” Thanks, Jeff..” 

  
Jeff was surprise by the sudden hug, but slowly hugged back…. 

  
Bipper helped the others clean up what damage the rain happened the night before. Then He returned to his small bed he had, curling up with his blanket wrapping around him. Sounds of crickets chirping and other forest sounds filled the air. He breathed heavily, glancing all around. 

  
He couldn't tell that he already closed his eyes or if it was the darkness that surrounded them. 

  
When he opened them again the atmosphere was completely different and new. There was no ground or sky, only stars and darkness… 

  
“Hello?”, He called out. 

  
There was no reply… 

  
His golden eyes glanced as he floated around in the vast pit of space. It felt so, so very cold, like a endless loop of cold air wrapped around him. He didn’t like this, he was scared…… 

  
Suddenly he heard a voice echo…. 

  
“khos ph” 

  
Bipper turned to the echo, looking around the empty void of darkness to see no one. His body stiffened as he began to feel he was being watched…   
  


  
Before he could even turn around, something grabbed him by his waist and yanked him down, deeper into the dark abyss. 

  
He snapped awake to see a group of gnomes crowding around him with shady looking faces. One covered his mouth with a cloth, which made his body feel...weird. 

  
Everything started to blur and spin. It felt like he was in a blender, everything going around and around and around…. 

  
The colors started to flicker and change rapidly… 

  
Yellow.. 

  
Red… 

  
Grey.. 

  
Pink.. 

  
Green… 

  
Blue.. 

  
Pink… 

  
_Then everything went black…_

  
_Sticks…with grass?_  
  


  
_No, No...that can’t be right…_

  
Bipper thought to himself as he slowly awoke… 

  
_Wait...Those are trees! What..why am I seeing trees?_

  
“gr brx have the wkh vwxii?”,a voice rang out. 

  
Bipper tried to move his hands but his wrists were bounded by a strange vine. He looked around to see the gnomes from before talking to two strange beings with yellow clothes covering their heads so their faces couldn't really be seen… 

  
“Yeah we jrw lw. Now, Zkhuh duh wkh vwxii zh wanted?”, One being asked, tossing a bag to one of the gnomes. 

  
Bipper didn’t understand what was going on, the dizzy feeling and the weird way their words were changing didn’t help out one bit… 

  
“We couldn’t ilqg lw vr wklv lv wkh ehvw zh frxog do..” 

  
The two beings came over and looked at him, from their point of view, he looked really high and very out of it… 

  
Their eyes widened as they stared him, as if they recognized him…. 

  
“Fine, We’ll wdnh klp…”, The other one said as they tried to grab Bipper. 

  
Bipper blinked slowly, stumbling and tripping over everything as the Two took him away. He didn’t know what was going on or why this was happening… 

  
“Don’t worry, zh jrwfkd Glssb…”, One smiled at him. 

  
“Im not vxuh lw Glsshu wkr, look at his eyes…” The other pointed out. 

  
The two continued to chatter as Bipper continued to stumble, their conversation becoming more and more scrambled until he eventually passed out in their arms…


	3. Elsewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We open A new character, a mysterious girl who has aquatinted the town's folk of Gravity falls...yet like Bipper, has no memory of her past...

#  **_Chapter 3: Elsewhere.._ **

A soft breeze hit the branches of the tall pine trees that surrounded the small town of Gravity Falls, hidden deep on the other side of the forest was a young girl who was also new to this world. Bearing a strange birthmark on her right hand and clothes she stole covering her peachy skin.

Unlike Bipper, she was closer to the town of Gravity Falls, stealing food and any item she needed to survive. She often stalked the townspeople and picked up on their habits and their strange language. 

The few townspeople that knew her named her Brace, since she  _ embrace _ the wilderness, it was her home. 

Brace stretched as she woke up from her deep slumber, staring at the beauty of nature. Then, she began her daily activities. First, she would pick out the sticks and leaves stuck in her hair and get some water. 

Then, she would venture into the town for something to eat. As usual, she stopped by Lazy Susan’s place to expect a piping hot, delicious pie waiting at the window..

But when she arrive, she watched as a boy with a strange hat with a bunch of tiny men run off with her pie!

“HEY!”, she exclaimed angrily, which caught Susan’s attention. 

“Again? That's the third time this week!”, Susan turned to Brace, who growled at the direction the boy left, preparing to go after him,” I got some more inside if you’re still hungry..”

Brace turned to Susan and nodded excitedly, rushing to the window. Susan chuckled and went to get another pie.

Brace bounced up and down as she waited, she always loved Susan's pies. Some of the residents stared at her as she waited, which made her a bit nervous. She waved shyly as they went back to doing their business… 

Susan had a kind heart and often fed her most of her meals, so people were used to seeing her at the window around this time...

When the pie was handed to her, Brace did not hesitate before devouring it. Her hands digging into the pie, shoving handful after handful into her mouth until every last crumb was gone.

Susan had already went back inside so she just set the pie tin on the windowsill before she ran off to go on another adventure. 

Brace giggled as she ran through the trees, wet grass cushioning her bare feet. Hoping over rocks and small streams, she ventured along the forest line til she came upon a hill with a strange building at the top.

Brace grinned and waved to the strange and eccentric bearded man that lived inside. She ran around to the front and pushed open the gate.

The strange man and her befriended each other not long after she woke up to this new amazing world. She had found a way to climb over the wall and snuck inside the first time she arrived at the tall building.

The man, formerly known as McGucket, didn't trust her at first, probably due to the fact that she unknowingly broke in. How would she have known? 

Over time the two formed a strong bond, and she often watched him with childlike curiosity as he built new inventions and machines.

The front door open as she hugged McGucket, who was glad to see her.

“Heya lil feller!”, McGucket chuckled.

Brace just smiled back as McGucket hobbled inside. Brace looked around as she followed the old man, the mansion always seemed to fascinate her.

“Hey, you wanna see what I've been working on?”,the man smiled eagarly.

Brace nodded excited, standing on her tiptoes with excitement. 

Soon they came to a room fill with old gears and wires strung all over the place and a strange machine sitting in the middle of it all.

“What is it?”,Brace asked as she looked at the machine. She touched one of the open wires poking out of the device, flinching and quickly pulling her hand away as she was zapped.

“I'm not sure what to call it yet….”,McGucket replied.

He opened a red box and handed Brace a wrench,”hold this..”

Brace held the wrench firmly in her hand as she watched the man climb under the machine. A pale, wrinkly hand popped out, making a small gesture for the wrench.

Brace looked at it and gave it to him, listening to the loud clanking sounds as he went to work…..

Minutes went by…

  
  


Hours even.

Brace stared out the window, she watched as a wolf chased a small rabbit. The rabbit darted and ran behind a small bush as the wolf slowed down it's pace. It slowly crept up to the bush, it's eyes focused, the hind legs slowly dug into the ground before it pounced onto the small beast…

Brace jumped slightly as she watched this all unfold. The wolf's head looked up, a bloodied rabbit corpse in it's maw, before it hastily ran off into the forest...watching this, question came to her mind. 

“Gucky….can I ask you a question?”

“Sure…”,he flinched and pulled his hand away as a spark flew from under the machine.

“Why do animals eat...other animals?”,her tone was different than usual, sounded more worried than anything…

“Well, so they can survive…”

“But….why…. don't they care about other animals? They could've had other animals that loved them, and they could eat pie instead! That way, no one will get hurt!…”

“Well first, animals have different diets from us, usually. So, they can't really eat pie...and it's survival of the fittest...the weaker animals get eaten by the stronger ones...”,McGucket grunted as he tightened a bolt…

“....could it happen to me?”, Brace quivered as she rubbed her right palm, she looked scared, McGucket couldn't see it though...

“Well, It could happen to anyone. But you're strong so I don't think you'll have to worry about it…”,He replied, sensing she was a bit scared.

Suddenly, He heard the door close….

He pulled himself out and looked around to see Brace had left. This happened often, Brace preferred seeing the world in a more positive light but usually would leave if she got too….sad..

Brace passed by Susan's house again to get her meal before going to a rock, which is where she decided to sleep but….

  
  
  


She didn't get that much sleep..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: No Solutions

Brace's eyes fluttered open to the dark, starry sky. She was confused as she wasn't supposed to be up, nor did she care for the dark. 

She stayed curled up on her little rock, too scared to move. During the day she felt strong and confident, like the world could throw anything at her and it wouldn't hurt. At night time...well, thats a completely different story.

She was like a rabbit, timid and fearful of her surroundings. Frantic and always on her feet or hidden away where no predator would find her, but not tonight. She had no where to hide, left out in the open for anything to make it's move and end her short life on this small blue planet.

Brace's eyes darted around as she felt something watching her. Then, her ear picked up something that sounded deep...and menacing…

A deep _**growl**_ could be heard from the darkness…

Brace froze, every hair on her skin standing on end as she started to breathe so timid and quietly. Her eyes slowly looked to where the sound was coming from….. 

Deep, deep in the dark bushes were two sharp and hungry eyes staring back at her, piercing into her fragile soul…

Brace closed her eyes shut, feeling around for a weapon. 

" _Oh God, please, please, please! Give me something!_ ", She thought to herself, fighting back swelling tears. 

As if her prayers were answered, she felt a small, cold rock in the dirt that was a pretty hefty size. She opened her eyes, gripping the rock. 

She really wished she didn't eat all that pie, maybe she could've given some to the beast and it would've left her alone. There was no point for wishful thinking now, its either you or the beast…

She stared at the beast as it stared back at her. Taking a few steps back for a head start, then raced towards her and full speed. It's jaw open as it was ready to sink it's knife like teeth into her frail neck.

Brace used the rock and bashed in the head, making it fall over...whining.

The beast growled shortly afterwards, slowly standing back up and growl more viciously. Brace scrambled back, fearful for her life. She felt a sharp stick scrape her back. 

She yanked it out of the dirt and just as she turned to use it, the beast attempted to pounce on her, his chest hitting the stick.

She whinced as she felt the stick plung through the beast chest, killing it instantly. She gasped and kicked it back, hugging herself.

What did she just do…

She stared at her shirt and hands, both felt wet with a red substance. She looked back at the body, it was so still and silent. It's eyes were dull and cold, staring into the starry sky above. 

A few peaceful minutes go by, only sounds of crickets and other nightly sounds filling the air. Brace slowly crept towards the being, getting a closer look at the blood stained fur and it's sharp teeth. Brace covered her mouth as tears began to swell as the thoughts of guilt filled her mind.

_I killed something…._

She thought to herself, fighting back from bursting into tears. She couldn't bear the thought of killing something, even if it tried to kill her first. 

Brace didn't know _**what**_ to do now….

But cry.

Brace soon laid down at a nearby tree, just to finish off the night. 

She opened her eyes to darkness and stars in the distance. She looked down and noticed she was floating! 

She let out a scream and fell back a bit, drifting from where she was. This place was so cold she could see her own breath! 

She looked around besides her, nothing but black. 

Behind her stood a being with three green eyes, very red skin and a strange... thing….on his head.

Brace froze in fear as she stared at the being hunching over her, glitching and shifting...breathing slowly. It blinked, making her flinch as it tried to start talking. 

All of it sounded like incoherent gibberish to her, nothing was making sense…

This made him **_angry.._**

The being swiped one of it's hands at her, luckily she moved out of the way and started to float away. The being yelled at her, as if telling her to go back. She couldn't control her floating well, even so she definitely wouldn't want to go back.

She snapped awake to reality to hear the birds chirping and the sun beaming through the trees.

Brace looked around and noticed the body was gone….as if someone took it. Tiny little human food prints followed back into the bush and beyond. 

Brace wanted to investigate but decided it'd probably be best not to. Whatever took the carcass was probably worse than what she killed. 

Either way, she didn't want to move…

She couldn't go into town like this, what would they think of her?! 

" _A monster, that's what they'd think of me._ "She murmured to herself.

She seemed very frustrated now, angry with herself. Why couldn't she have just ran and hide? 

Letting out a heavy sigh, deciding to just try to move on. What happened, happened, and she shouldn't keep thinking about it.

Now she needed new clothes, or somewhere to try to wash them. 

She got up and stretched, her body filled with pain as usual. Pain was easy for her to ignore, plus it didn't hurt that bad.

Brace wandered the woods, on guard as she looked for a lake of some sort. Luckily it didn't take her long to find one, well it was more of a pond.

She took off her shirt and began washing it very quickly, feeling something was watching her. Some of the blood stains came out but were faded now. She quickly put it back on and shivered, not caring that it was wet.

Then she went back to town to start her day all over again.


	5. Lustful Hungers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New being explores the woods for food but finds another like them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there isn't any art in this chapter, I've been really busy with other stuff and this is just a side thing I do for fun.

Deep down in the depths of the town lies a place forgotten by most, remembered by few. 

Hidden in plain sight for all to see, covered in nature except for one small hatch where the moss is fading ever so slightly.

Inside rested the remains of the beings, aliens you could say, who met their fates tragically all those years ago. 

One boy with red pupils and yellowed sclera wandered the empty halls all on his own.

He did not know why he was there, nor any recollection of any life before  _ this.  _ The days were long and cold, sunlight only peeking through the cracks that surfaced in the land above. The nights were a playing field, only the strongest could survive.

This boy was agile, strong, and quick to react. His eyes had adjusted to such darkness as the place was hidden underground, like some of the world’s greatest secrets. Tonight, however, he would have to go  _ outside, _ as he was running low on materials and most importantly, food. He feared what would happen if he didn’t replenish this mortal meat puppet he called a body the nutrients and energy it needed. 

He prepared his only weapon, a spear he made out of loose metal, string and a stick he found that had fallen through the cracks. Taking a deep breath, rolling his shoulders a bit as he readied himself for the climb to the surface. It was very difficult gripping onto the hard, cold metal surface but he was quite used to the difficulty. This was his home, after all. 

He yelped as he slipped, quickly trying to catch a grip as his feet slid down. The squeaking of his rough skin and the cold metal pressing against each other echoed the room. Soon, he found his grip again as he sighed with relief. Slithering his way up like a Viper, finally he had reached the surface. The cold winds hit his body like a set of bricks, making him shiver from head to toe. 

The boy sniffed the air as his stomach growled, but yet there was nothing nearby. Only choice was to wander deeper into the thicket of the woods, deeper he could go, better chance of finding food.

He wanted food

No…

He  **_needed_ ** the food. 

His hunger began to consume his thoughts, he wanted to taste the tender moist flesh between his teeth. The juice dribbling down his cheeks, god his mouth was watering now. His senses already knowing what it would taste like, how it would feel. Just the sensation alone made him want it to be a reality, a feast fit for a king. 

Suddenly, He paused as the strong scent of iron filled his sense of smell..

Iron means  _ blood _

_ Blood means  _ **_food…_ **

Without hesitation, his feet were already reacting to what his mind was thinking. Find the source, Get the food, Kill if necessary.

_ Find the source _

_ Get the food _

_ Kill if necessary. _

**_Find the source_ **

**_Get the food_ **

**_Kill if necessary._ **

**_Find the source_ **

**_Get the food_ **

**_Kill if necessary._ **

This played on loop in his mind like a broken record, fixated on the thought of fresh meat. The pain in his feet from the rocks or twigs that stuck up out of the ground were  **_nothing_ ** compared to the pain his stomach was sending through his abdomen. Stomach so greedy, lusting for the sensation of fulfillment, it started to devour itself in desperation. It growls being battlecries to the brain. It was in control now, it was going to kill whatever...no... _ whoever, _ it found to satisfy its needs. 

Then, He stopped as his eyes fixated on the corpse of a furry animal, it seemed like a dog. No, dogs are too calm, this was a wolf. The wolf hadn't been dead for long, it’s body was still nice and warm. But who, or what killed this ferocious beast? No time for that now..

The boy used his spear and cut off as much fur as he could, revealing the pink, fleshy skin below. His mouth drooled as he stared at what would seem to be a three course meal, plus sides! He started ripping the flesh off, devouring it greedily as his mouth continued water. Finally, enough food to last him for at least a while, just needing a pick me up before he took i-

**_Who is that?_ **

His attention shifted to a being so gentle and fragile, sleeping at a tree. Her hands had crusted, dried up blood as well as on her face. His curiosity heightened….

Someone that was like him...but not at the same time?. 

He crawled over on all fours like a gorilla, sniffing her foot. When he did, her facial expression changed ever slightly. He perked up, watching her very carefully as he watched the slight movements of her eyes shifting under her eyelids. What a curious creature…

He sniffed up her leg and then proceeded to sniff her hand. Staring at her face, he held her hand close to his face. He hated that the blood was messing up her fingers and face so he took it upon himself to clean them the only way he knew how, which was with his spit. Yeah, that is really gross my dude but hey there's no showers in the wild anyways. 

It took awhile to clean up the blood but the deed was done. His eyes, they were glued to her face as they analyzed and took in every single detail. He was suddeningly hit with this strange feeling, why did he want to know if she would be safe when he left, he had never met her before in his life! Yet, here he is worrying about her. He felt a connection with her, not a lovey dovey one, but as one would feel if they held their younger baby sibling for the first time. The urge to protect her but, he had to leave before he wouldn't be able to. Hesitantly, he crawled away and picked up his meal. His walk back home was much slower than his arrival, but he couldn't get her off his mind, what if she got hurt while he was gone. Would he ever see her again? So many questions troubled his mind, it was just eating him from the inside. 

By the time he arrived home, the sun was already rising up, which meant soon he would need to sleep as well. After he prepared the remains of the wolf that would be his meal for the next few days, he went to lay down in his bed. Wrapping himself in the skin blanket of his past beastly victims, he slowly drifted off into slumber, unaware of what awaited him…


End file.
